


Red Runway

by redelice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fashion AU, M/M, Model AU, benarmie, designer hux, model phasma, no beta read, rating may change upon later chapters its just buildup right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelice/pseuds/redelice
Summary: Ben is hiding from his past, staying with his highschool best friend Phasma, she however is one of the highest paid models strutting the runways with her tall muscular physique. She gets him a job to help building the stage for her boss' new show. Mr. Hux however proves to be just what Ren likes in a man...





	1. Ren please get a job.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy! No beta this time which will obviously show.  
> Inspired by all the fashion doodles on my tumblr.

This was officially the lowest he could sink. Running from his problems by surfing couch to couch at his friend’s places. Phasma being the latest. She had offered him a place in her new apartment, they met during college where her sports career was quickly replaced by a rapidly expanding modelling career. Out of the goodness of her heart, a lie, she emptied out the top floor bedroom, handed him a spare key and the assignment to have it decorated before he was moving in at the end of the day.  
  
Ben expected her to charge rent by the end of the month, but time went by and she only asked for his help around the house, personal training with her and morning jogs. It was the third month and she had just returned from work when she finally spoke up. “Ok, let’s say I need your help.” She spoke up over a cup of coffee. His eyes looking up from the article about her he was forced to reluctantly read. Phas looked so different, the picture had her in a tight leotard with matching pants, a crisp seam on the front. The mountain of a woman in front of him was wearing tight sweatpants, a tank top and oversize knitted sweater, her boss chose her for her unique physique. Muscular but beautiful.  
  
“What kind of help?” He hummed, taking a bite from his neglected bagel. “The kind of help that requires me to go on a blind date with that girl again because I specifically asked you to not pull that shit with me again Phas.” Her loud cackle interrupted his poor attempt to defend himself from another one of her set-ups. “No, no, we’re doing a local show at work and we are short some stage hands. It’s quick cash and maybe you’ll get to work alongside me.”  
  
Local show. That means her boss was doing an early reveal of his new collection, so that explained her more intense work-out schedule and matching diet. However, there was a risk being found by relatives at such high-profile events, his expression soured at the thought of it. A warm hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. “It’s a low profile press wise. The pictures won’t go out until next week and Mr. Hux handpicks the ones that do get leaked. You won’t be seen… Heck we can give you your old penname instead, so they can’t trace it back to you.” He scoffed.  
“Kylo Ren? You know I just erased the bottom of the B back then?” Please do not remind him of the garbage slash fiction he wrote in high school, the name was cringeworthy on its own regardless of the memories attached to it. “Ren, we all know you did.”  
  
He decided to accept her offer, staying around the house working out and binging on Netflix started to bore him to death. Evening fell, and she drove them to a church down town, odd place but whatever he’ll roll with it. Once inside the appeal of the place showed, the interior was painted white, the stained-glass windows a sharp contrast. He was introduced to the stage staff and got put to work setting up a runway in the middle, white wooden church benches set up along the runway. He unrolled a slim red carpet on the middle of the stage, white curtains between the pillars giving it an almost ethereal look. The set-up was short, and he was explained a lot on his first night, did they really expect him to be part of the crew already? It was unusually comfortable to roam the place, boot covers worn to protect the white floors, but he still stomped around on the heavy Timbs.  
  
Phasma had ventured back stage with the other models and make-up staff. Primed and pinned to perfection for the show. With the stage ready he slipped away from the crew, trying to find her, this place was a beehive with workers buzzing around. Every step he took another staff member flew by to bring a piece of clothing to one of the models. He had never seen Phasma in her ‘work clothing’ before so when Ren did find her he was stunned. Phasma’s eyes seemed to pop with the dark eyeshadow and crisp red lips. Long legs seemed even longer by the floor length dress draping from her waist. Her hands and neck were painted black in body paint by one of the assistants. She eyed him through her dressing mirror, a smile on her lips. “Didn’t you say I looked nothing like this?” His stuttering a clear answer. “Careful Ren, Mr. Hux has taken a liking to your participation in the stage crew efforts. That red line you dragged over the stage was supposed to be for the entrance, but you did the same thing in your room.”  
  
Crossing his arms, he stood next to her, the shuffle of all the working bees filtered out as their conversation went on, he was at ease here. Nobody fawned over or pushed him. He was a nobody, all he ever wished for. “Well it’s showtime Ren. Stay away from Hux if you want to watch, stand behind the crowd on the left side for a good view.” Her chair creaked when she got up, the heels making her taller than him now, damn truly a mountain. Leaving to settle for the spot she mentioned he noticed a redhead wearing a sweater way too big for him fussing over the models right before they hit the runway. All the pale greens, greys and blacks really made his hair stand out even more. Peculiar.  
  
By the time he settled against the pillar with his arms crossed comfortably the music started and the first models walked down the runway, their clothes a wild array of designs, they almost looked like dress uniforms. Three lines were shown, and he had seen Phasma model for all of them, she even modelled the men’s fashion with a flair that simply captivated him as much as it did the audience.

The announcer had called the designer ‘The General’, this explained the look at least. They reached the end of the show; all models made their way back up on stage and finally Phasma arm in arm with the redhead from earlier. The big sweater had made way for an open white blouse with black collar, large puffed sleeves, black cuffs and red leather gloves. High waisted dress pants and matching shoes moved along slender limbs. The messy red hair he noticed earlier was now gelled backwards, parted on the left. Ren knew little words that would describe him besides beautiful and stunning, where was this model earlier? Had he missed him on the runway somehow.

Thankfully the announcer helped him out with this one, that was the designer. Not just any designer, one of the most anticipated up and coming ones. Armitage Hux, nicknamed The General for his hand in designing the new dress uniforms of the royal navy. His expression seemed serious, but a hint of a smile could be seen when the models and audience applauded his work. A last picture was taken, and the magic came to an end.

Ren understood why Phasma was so captured by the beauty of this world. The glamor, the fashion, an audience staring at them with big starry eyes. This gig she landed him, he wanted more. Once the audience left for the afterparty he was back up with the stage crew to pack up the stage and runway. They congratulated him on his first night in the industry, one of the seniors in the crew, Poe, seemed especially pleased with him. An hour passed, and the last carpets were rolled up, stashed into cases and rolled back into the truck. Poe and Finn were heading back to the studios while he was stuck waiting for Phasma to be their ride home.

She was taking too long. Two hours had passed by now and Ren made his way to the afterparty, the tall blonde found easily as she towered over most of the people around her, her boss next to her did not look that tall on stage but now in front of him they seemed to be the same height. “I do hope you have been adequately entertained tonight ladies and gentlemen. Phasma you were my radiant star as always.” Hux briefly hugged her, dark circles under his eyes more visible without the bright spotlight on him. Ren passed him on his way to Phasma, blue-green eyes briefly meeting his brown ones. So that was the Mr. Hux she worked for. Beautiful enough to be a model yet he was the designer, how old was he even. Phasma’s words didn’t register at first, too busy looking over his shoulder at that tiny waist walking away from him. “Earth to Ren… Oh no. No, no. Ren no. You can’t be serious.” Phasma grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks together with her fingers. Eyes narrowed as she leans in closer. “I know he’s hot but no, that is my boss; Your new boss that you’re thirsting over right now.” Wiggling away from her hand he shrugged, it was the unusual setting of the redhead in pretty clothes. Had to be. “Oh, fuck off Phas, just trying to figure out how old he is.” Rolling his eyes.

Around 2am they finally managed to get home, Ren crashing on the couch, too tired to even make it upstairs to his room. Phasma dead as a doornail on her bed on the ground floor of the apartment. This new job was going to be exciting. He only had to work two days a week and the occasional extra shows, but he could do it with his best friend. Maybe even capture some more looks at that designer, he grabbed the magazine he pretended to read earlier that day. Beyond Phasma’s article there was one on her boss Armitage Hux as well, it had a picture of them sitting together on a couch, those blue green bright eyes staring dead in the camera. Staring right at him.


	2. Walk on water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets comfortable in his new life.

Three months later he was having beers after work with Poe and Finn. His social life was slowly building up again. Two years ago, he had split from his childhood sweetheart and broke off all contact with his parents. His mother owned more buildings in this city than he would like to admit whilst his father was one of the senior transport planners of all courier carriers between said buildings. Every parcel, letter or transcript passed by either of their businesses, Mr. Hux probably used their services as well now that he thought of it. Their involvement and possible tabloid scandals was what got him running as fast as his legs could carry. Three duffle bags and the clothes he wore were all he took. It took some convincing from Phasma, but his old life was slowly being left behind, names were changed, new accounts were made, and Ben Solo was slowly disappearing from the system. He even started paying Phasma rent.

Shrugging the thought off he clicked glasses with Poe, the charming man telling one more elaborate story about how one of Hux’ stage designs nearly ended up falling on top of the audience last season. His wishes were getting more out of hand and Poe was having trouble just arranging it all with just him and Finn. Ren’s ears perked up at the mention of his name, they were thanking him for his hard work. And officially welcoming him to the crew. Contracts had been signed after his legal name change and he was now officially employed at First Order studio, the amount of work and odd jobs he was getting steadily grew from stage tech to coffee intern. The General seriously watched way too much Devil wears Prada, the amount of references was creepy.

Finn handed him another beer which pulled him from his thoughts, close friends since a young age they both rolled into the business at the same time, Finn’s wife even brought occasional snacks after a long show.

“Okay Ren listen up. Hux has this new idea for the winter collection, he called it Red lips in Leather. Hinting it at his outfit in that church show where you first helped us. That red-carpet trick you pulled is going to be inverted.” Finn showed him a piece of paper, various stage designs scribbled on it, one bigger doodle had dark colours and a touch of red. Poe joined in, pointing at some of the construction difficulties they were having, apparently Hux wanted a water basin for the models to walk on. Either he did not care about the audience getting wet or he was positively out to get them. The critics were harsh and rude during his absence in the scene, Hux did not care for other shows or the competition. He knew he was one of the best, if not the best right now. Celebrities wore the winter collection mere days after the debut show in the white church.

“Yeah so we either have to get distance in the stage… Wait! Finn can we raise the benches, lower the water to below their feet. It might be nice to not look up at Phasma’s ass for a change. It just has to be enough to maybe splatter some water on the guest’ shoes and not have them look down too much at the models.” Ren’s hands went to work on the piece of paper with a marker. Poe laughed and launched himself into a tight hug. “Fucking brilliant! Ren where have you been all this time, did Phas create you in her dungeon? Head to the office first thing in the morning, pitch him your idea.” Choking on his drink Ren chuckled, so they assumed she had a dungeon huh. Well wouldn’t be too strange for Phas, she looks like she might kick your ass at any given time. “He’ll be at the studio? On a Sunday?” Toasting at their great epiphany the trio chatted the night away.

Early would be seven, or so he figured. Getting home at three in the morning then again was a mistake on his side and Ren couldn’t allow that to put him off this idea. Just him pitching the run-way idea to his boss. What could possibly go wrong. Crawling out of his bed he stumbled into the bathroom, quick shower, brushing his teeth and finally getting rid of that poor excuse of a beard he was trying to grow. Hair brushed back with a little bit of wax and he was good to go. Outfit wise Hux would just have to deal with his ratty old black jeans, Allstars a black t-shirt and leather jacket.   
“Phas I’m going out!” Gurgling noises echoed through the house, yep she was out cold till 2 every Sunday, this one being no different.

Weather wasn’t too bad these days so instead of the car he decided to walk to the studio, roughly ten to seven he entered the studio. Lights on in the design studio upstairs, quietly heading up the metal staircase Ren pushed the glass door open. In the middle of the room sat Mr Hux on his knees, black sleeveless turtleneck hiding his face from vision. He was surrounded by unfinished outfits, adorned on dress dolls. Some still in a paper or test-fabric, others almost finished. “Hux sir? My name is Kylo Ren, I’m part of your stage tech crew.” The bundle of red hair cursed and fell backwards flat on his rear, face snapping around. “Oh, for Christ’s sake! Don’t startle a man like that.” The designer brushed some dust and loose threads off his pants, pin cushions on his wrist placed back on the table. Grabbing his glasses from said table he placed them back on his nose, finally locking eyes with the raven-haired intruder. “The tall one, Phasma’s personal recommendation, how unusual to see you up here.” Hux flexed backwards, his spine making a popping sound. “As you can see I am quite busy, will this take long Kylo Ren of the Stage Tech Crew.” A coy smirk on his lips as he turned, walking to his office. “Follow me.”

Stumbling over his own feet Ren followed, once inside he closed the door. Hux already sat behind his desk, the couch against the wall had a pillow and blanket muffled on top. Had he slept here? Confused he approached his boss, the smell of fresh coffee filling the room, a cup was held out to him by a pale hand. “Come. Sit down. I am not often disturbed by my staff on Sundays, so it must be quite important for you to show up. Or even know that I was here, did Poe send you?” Biting his lip Ben nodded, damn was he that easy to read. “It’s about the new show sir, they were talking technicalities with me and uhm. I had an idea about the water problem.” Ben’s eyes sparkled when he started explaining, hands waving around to express the levels, the changes. The effects it would have for the show. He was sitting down on the couch, Hux took a seat on the chair next to the couch and dragged a small coffee table closer, depositing sketch paper and materials. This boy’s enthusiasm was spreading to him, the vivid image he had in his mind for the run way changed, Ben’s influence improving and elevating it. One cup of coffee became two and by the time all the designs were done they were well past noon and Hux’ assistant Mitaka walked in with packaged sandwiches for them both. “One already?” The red head surprised when he checked his phone. Sharing his cooked tarragon mayonnaise dressed cooked chicken sandwich with Ben they spoke more about concerns Finn and Poe had about the strength of the construction beams for their stage.

“Mr Hux thank you for… Well listening to our ideas.” He wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, picking up his jacket when it became clear Armitage had to get back to his designs. Their morning together flew by. “I only hire the best Kylo Ren. If you hadn’t proven to be a bright addition to the team you wouldn’t be here.” His serious expression returned when they walked back to the atelier, pin cushion returned on his wrist and he sat back down, carefully pinning red lining to one of the dark dresses. Ren watched him work for another minute, slender fingers wrapping around the fabric, pins held between his lips. Gods this man was gorge—Cutting the thought off before he could commit to the statement he cleared his throat. “Ren… Please call me Ren.”

A grunt and lazy wave of his hand was the only reply coming his way but Hux seemed to acknowledge the request. Closing the door, he started making his descent downstairs, the metal staircase creaking. His feet heavy. It felt almost empty to leave right now. Shaking the thought of staying and just watch the designer work he went home. Eagerly the Red lips and Leather show.

-

It took two weeks of building, customizing props and assets but they had managed to pull off the elevated  stage around the runway, tests of him stomping down the waterway in his Timberlands left Poe in glee. The audience was spared so much water by them placing the runway below them. This time the show started early in the evening, Finn quite audibly cheered with Poe when Mitaka handed them the build-up schedule, 2 till 5pm was their time to set the stage. Create the magic atmosphere, last minute Hux had requested dim smoke machines to be placed under the audience. Models would seem to walk on water with a faint mist flowing over the basin, soft water droplet sounds were played alongside soft fantasy music. The industrial leather clothed, red lipstick models a heavy contrast to the earthy surroundings. Witches out of their elements.

Before the last round of outfits, a ruckus broke out back stage, Phasma distressed, Hux throwing his clipboard to the floor. “Wow shit, Phas what’s going on.” Mitaka was calming his boss down, Phas leaned over to whisper. “The lead male model bailed on us. That man was supposed to be my partner for the final look of this show. Without him—Ren. Ren you know I love you right.” Her eyes were doing that thing, last time it ended with 10 shots of tequila he drank off a body that was draped over some bar in a dark corner of some shitty loud nightclub. “Phas…. What are you thinking.” Raising an eyebrow at her.   
  
“Armie! Get your ass over here.” Her voice loud and booming over the group of models, Mitaka seemed startled, her voice snapped Hux out of his despair even if just for a moment. “For fuck’s sake Phasma, don’t use that name here—What do you want.” Her smile got him squinting, both Ren and Hux sharing the expression looking at her sceptically. “Armitage, what would you say Ren’s size is? I would say he fits Jack’s outfit.” Hux’ head snapped between Phasma and Ren, his sour expression brightening, eyes wide and that handsome face finally cracking a smile. This was the first time he’d seen Hux smile and damn if that wasn’t just the prettiest thing in the room right now, wait did she say what he thought she said. Was she implying he would walk in Jack’s place? “Phasma no, I am not a model.”  
  
“Ren. You made this stage, you know this runway. This is the ultimate chance.” She held his hands, their boss almost giddy when Ren reluctantly agreed. Before he could even finish his sentence to agree to this little model walk Hux had already ran off to the clothing rack, grabbing the leather jacket outfit reserved for Jack. The original model had a physique similar to Ren, muscular but was a bit slimmer on the waist. Ren just filled out the costume a bit more, shirt and pants tighter. Jacket a snug fit. The leather jacket looked strangely similar to the one he owned, more zippers and striped sleeves. Waistline held a bigger zipper which connected longer leather pieces to it, an exciting long version. Collar decorated by faux fur, tight black jeans with army boots dressed his legs nicely. Around his waist a red blouse was tied. Every outfit that night decorated a tint of red.

Walk, walk, fashion baby. Phasma’s training walk memories flashed by when she was prepping him to walk with her. A couple’s outfit, she matched his look, strong but slightly androgynous. Hux gelled and ruffled his hair, it was strange to have his boss fussing about the long strands of hair. Should he have cut it? Fuck he probably looked like a bum. “Phasma they’ll notice I’m not a model. Mr. Hux... Are you sure?”

Hux was getting ready to hit the runway for the final bow after the show, he wandered over to Ren, a warm hand pressed to his arm. “Ren you look the part, breathe and follow her lead.” As quick as the hand was on his arm it left again. Unveiling their looks he walked down the runway with Phasma, her legs stomping, fierce, unchallenged. His own confidence boosted by her trust in him, tipping his head forward, shoulders backwards he eased into a confident walk, one hand in his pocket. The other tangling fingers with Phasma. At the end of the runway she posed, raising his hand to do a spin under it, water spraying from the tips of her dress that dragged behind her. Ren’s arm was around her when she finished her spin, one final cocky pose and the walk back started. His nerves getting the best of him when they were finally behind the barrier of the stage, knees buckled, and he hit the floor. Breath quick and uncontrolled.

A panic attack? No, he was just losing his cool. Red gloved hands pulled his face up. “Breathe.” Voice distant, all he heard was the sound of his blood pumping fast, the drum of his heart filling his ears. “Breathe Ren.” That was his name, was Phasma calling him. The red gloves migrated to his cheek and he finally registered the face belonging to the voice, it was Hux. Red gloved General Hux, pulling him back to reality. Stage fright, how could he forget. It was what killed his theatre club dreams in high school.  “You were brilliant, please take a seat, we can do the final run down of the models without you. Don’t worry.” Oh no, he was leaving. The hands were going to leave him, get up. Forcing himself back on his feet he held on to Hux’ sleeve. Following him out back up on the stage, brown eyes still looking lost when Armitage took his final bow, instead of walking down the runway himself like he always did Hux stood back behind his models. Face serious but his arm still allowing Ren to hold on to him, he put this poor man on stage, untrained, clearly suffering from anxiety and stage fright. On the inside a turmoil of guilt took over the feeling of pride for finishing his show. Had he gone too far?

The afterparty was a blur, one drink, casual greetings and he made his way back to the truck. Ren was curled up on a pile of curtains, covered by one of the wool cloaks Hux had handed him to stay comfortable. Fuck. He fucked up bigger. “Ren. I am so sorry. Please tell me you are okay.”  Hux sounded tired. Probably as tired and drained as Kylo felt right now, the world and the memory flooded back. “Hux… You called me Ren.” Brown eyes peeking from under the wool cloak. The designer scoffed, sitting down next to him. “I called you Ren multiple times tonight, did you not notice?” Handing him a bottle of water he watched Kylo sit up, he was still wearing the ratty crew t-shirt he worked in earlier on the day. Some holes here and there, the obvious smell of him clinging to the fabric, probably the cloak as well now.   
  
“Oh. I know I fucked up Hux—Mr. Hux. Sorry.” Hux raised his hands. “No, go ahead. By now you have no need to call me Mister or General. Just Hux is fine.” Armitage eased back on the curtains as well, suit wrinkling as he wiggled to get comfortable. The open doors of the truck showing a clear night sky, soft twinkling of stars decorating them like jewels.

“Thank you, Ren. You saved me back there, I should be the one apologizing, I jeopardised your mental stability without even considering you might have stage fright. Most untrained people would crumble mid runway. You did an amazing job with Phasma. Your friendship and chemistry sold the look.”  Armitage felt a shuffle next to him, the man had laid down as well. Both of them staring up at the sky. Ren’s shoulder against him was warm, the cloak was spread across him, sharing the warm fabric.   
  
“Next time… Warn me a month ahead so I don’t have a complete meltdown Hux.” A shivery chuckle escaped his lips. Who was he kidding. Next time? He would be lucky to even have a job in the morning. Cocking his head to the side he found Hux doing the same, staring in those bright green eyes. The red-haired man’s face smirking at him. “Next time?”


End file.
